


Matt’s bathroom is ugly

by HasKnees



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bathrooms, Bathtubs, Boys In Love, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, Hot Chocolate, Idiots in Love, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasKnees/pseuds/HasKnees





	Matt’s bathroom is ugly

They were sitting down in Matt’s bathtub, in his _ugly_ bathroom with puke green walls, fully clothed, legs intertwined as Edd dyed a part of his fluffy brown hair a nice teal color. 

Tord watched in amusement as the arguably smartest person he knew sat in front of him with a dumbfounded look on his face, smearing dye all over of the front of his hoodie. His favorite hoodie, which was already covered in multiple paint stains, and patches from the countless rips and tears it had suffered. 

The Norwegian took a sip of the hot chocolate in his mug, that had unfortunately cooled down quite a bit since he’d first warmed it up. He tapped the tips of his fingers against the side, listening to the soft clinking noise, and smiling when it caught Edds attention.

Their eyes met, and they stared quietly for a few moments, Edd being the first to speak up.

“What?? Why are you looking at me like that?” He asked, and Tord laughed, butterflies welling up in his stomach. He blushed, cheeks turning bright pink.

He couldn’t really explain it, but he felt like this moment would be one he’d remember for the rest of his life. Sitting in his neighbors bathroom in the middle of the night, watching his best friend pathetically attempt to dye his hair. Soft music playing from his phone, and instead of flicking on the light switch; Edd had insisted they use a shit ton of dimly lit candles to light the room, because they were more _“aesthetic”._

It was just..something. Something special, for some reason. 

“What do you mean?” Tord asked, and his heart fluttered when Edd mimicked a sappy lovestruck expression.

“That’s what I mean.” He said, leaning back against the still very ugly bathroom wall. Though, it didn’t look nearly as bad with Edd in front of it, as he brought out the best in everyone and everything.

“Cause maybe I love you.”

Edd’s eyes widened a little, his face flushing scarlet red. He blinked a few times, and then stuttered out, “M-maybe I love you too.”

Tord giggles, and he took another sip of his hot chocolate.

“Dork.”

Edd smiled fondly, and rolled his eyes, grabbing the bottle of hair dye and shaking more onto his hands. 

“Nerd.”


End file.
